1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the broad field of terminations of wire rope. Specifically the invention is directed to swage fittings used in terminations of wire rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In performing the attachment of a swage to a wire line or wire rope termination large capacity swaging presses are used which are rated anywhere from 200 to 3,000 ton capacities which is indicative of the amount of pressure to be applied to the swage. For a given size wire rope, the correct size fitting and the correct size and style of swaging die must be used. Typically the most important consideration in the operation of a swaging process is the overall diameter of the fitting after swaging. Heretofore the operator would refer to the after-swage dimensions found in the die chart and the product chart as a guide to verify the proper die size. In addition, the swaging dies must be checked periodically in the event of wear which will not produce the proper after-swage outer diameter.